Suit Her Up
by thefabulousanonymous
Summary: No. Haruki and Isuke's second meeting didn't take place in the hospital nor did it happen in a construction site. Their second meeting was at Isuke's house. All thanks to her papa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Slightly altered. This chapter is more on Haruki's side.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

After the events that happened in black class, Haruki had figured out that maybe her failed assassination attempt was for the best. She was also glad that she didn't die. There was so much regret that the thought to kill herself even crossed her mind. Even if it was supposed to be for her family, it still counted as selfishness, right? She didn't consider her family's feelings, her mom, Fuyuka, Aki and the others.

She gave up being an assassin as soon as she was expelled from Myojo Academy. She couldn't even bear the thoughts of killing other people anymore, innocent or not. She wanted to go back to her old ways when she worked legal and morally acceptable jobs. Although it was hard, she managed to find jobs that will suffice her family's needs especially her mother's hospital bills.

Haruki worked almost all types of jobs. Sometimes, she'll be working a full-time job, but it usually wasn't enough. She also tried taking multiple jobs at once, but it only exhausted her. Her last was being a full-time maid in a cafe. She only decided to quit because of the long hours she had to work and the distance of the cafe from her house. If she wasted enough time looking for a job, her family will starve. So, she had immediately applied as a construction worker as soon as she saw the advertisement. Sure, the job was not as easy as she thought it to be. But Haruki's a hard worker and with her unusual strength, she managed to carry the job.

Besides, the salary's not that bad. It was enough for her family, but barely for the hospital bill.

_'At least, I will still have some for mom's hospital bill. And it's better than killing, right?'_ She thought to herself, adjusting the beams on her shoulder.

Working throughout the day and five times a week, wasn't a problem either. The only thing that Haruki minded is being unable to continue her studies.

_'But if it's for family, I guess it's okay to drop it temporarily.'_ She sighed, reminiscing about the short time when she was still a student at Myojo.

It has been a while since then. She didn't even hear from her classmates. Maybe because she's just too busy working that she didn't have the time to look for them. It wasn't like they were all close to each other. She was there only for a short time, being the third assassin who failed her attempt. Although if Haruki could choose with whom she had become closest with, she'll say Inukai Isuke. She was her roommate, after all, and maybe because they both value their family so much.

Reaching her destination, Haruki lifted the beams slightly off her shoulder and settled it on the top of the pile. She rolled her right shoulder to ease the impending ache. She was lifting beams ever since she came at work earlier.

"You can take a break now, Sagae!" She heard her superior's shout from above and silently thanked who's in heaven for a very good timing.

"Yeah, thanks!" She shouted back, grinning as she slowly walked away, all the while still rolling her shoulder.

Haruki made a beeline for her backpack. Since it was an early lunch break, an hour before her usual time, and she left the house before Fuyuka could make her a bento, she decided to eat at the sushi place down the streets. She saw it once back when she had a stroll, looking for jobs. She didn't have the time to go there until now.

_'Finally! I'll get to taste what everybody's talking about.'_ She continued to grin, putting her hands behind her head.

* * *

It was already past ten in the morning when Isuke woke up. Usually, her mama will be gone before this time, so she was surprised when she saw him at the table.

"Ara, Good morning, Mama~" Isuke took a seat opposite of her mama.

"Good morning, Isuke. Did you sleep well?" He offered Isuke some tea.

"Isuke sure did." She stared at her mama.

"That's good then."

Minutes passed with them just eating breakfast and Isuke was becoming irritated by the lack of conversation. It's not like she could blame her mama though, he was reading a newspaper, after all.

"Mama, Isuke's been wondering for a while now, aren't you supposed to be tailing papa?" She decided to break the silence.

Unbeknownst to her classmates in black class, maybe with the exemption of the Hanabusa heiress, Isuke's family is quite well known in the business area because of her papa. He's already on his way to success when he met Eisuke and still continuing to be more till now.

And because their business was rapidly growing, many rivals became envious that they try to threat Isuke's papa. When it didn't work, they would send people to try and ambush him. They were always unsuccessful because Eisuke always appeared magically beside him. As soon as he learned about his husband's situation, he began following him secretly to protect him from those people. Eisuke's presence lessened the dangers. Now, only a few were trying to get to Isuke's papa, mostly people who don't know them.

"I don't think there are still business rivals who will dare approach him, for now." The look on his face told Isuke not to ask about what he meant by that.

"Well, Isuke still doesn't understand~" Her Mama stared at her.

"Why can't papa just hire a bodyguard to protect him 24/7? We both know you can't always be there."

Even though she might not look like it, Isuke loves her family so much and treasures both her parents deeply.

_'Probably not as much as a certain idiot's love for her family though' _

Despite of all of the successes of Isuke's papa, he's still oblivious to the fact that his husband and daughter are assassins. He didn't have any idea about the true meaning of black class and how Isuke was expelled with a broken arm and wrist.

Her mama's response to her question was a simple 'hm'.

* * *

Still strolling down the sidewalk, Haruki couldn't help but notice a shiny red Porsche Carrera GT. It was parked near an alleyway that no one ever goes to. It was an establishment away from her destination.

Suspiciously enough, there were three motorcycles parked around the luxurious car. Despite being called an idiot by a certain someone multiple times, Haruki really isn't one. She immediately thought that the driver of the car's in danger.

_'Really? Causing trouble at this time of the day? Who even does that, anyway?'_ She shook her head and figured that maybe, she should check if her suspicion is right.

She sped up her walk, then slowly broke into a sprint, rounding the corner and straight to the alleyway. What she saw there was, from what she could see, a tall man with black hair. He was surrounded by five thugs, whom she was sure were the riders of the motorcycles. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his expression.

But judging by the looks of the two thugs whose faces she could see and the way they were clutching their weapons, the unknown man seemed like he was _mocking_ them?!

Haruki sighed at the sight in front of her. Ridiculously enough, the man's actions reminded her of a certain someone.

She cleared her throat, deciding that now is the time to interfere. "Uhh, is there any problem here?" Haruki continued to grin, scratching the back of her head.

The men whose backs were facing her immediately turned around when she spoke. After what seemed like a minute, the thug in front began to advance towards Haruki but stopped when he was a meter away. He had a dangerous smile on his face.

Haruki narrowed her eyes.

"No problem here. We're just being friendly. So, why don't ya just turn around and walk away? I'm pretty sure ya wouldn't want to get involved here." The filthy thug smiled with his yellow teeth, staring at the redhead.

Haruki took that moment to look at the dark haired guy. He was looking right back at her with surprise glinting in his eyes. Then, in a split second, he nodded at her. She shifted her gaze back at the first thug.

"Nah, I think I'm pretty much involved now. Try me." She adopted a fighting stance, waiting for him to charge at her.

"Why you arrogant little bi-!" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Haruki already lunged at him.

_'Well, so much for waiting. He talks a lot.'_ She grinned when her fist hit his gut and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

"I still got it, huh? And I haven't been in a fight in a long while." Haruki chuckled while cracking her knuckles.

The remaining thugs stared at her, jaws sweeping the floor. 'How could a seemingly innocent grinning girl do that?' Their supposed leader dropped on the ground in one punch.

"So, wanna go on?" Haruki's yellow eyes glared at them.

They all simultaneously sweat dropped.

"P-pick Kashi up! We're leaving!" One of them shouted as they scrambled to exit the alleyway, pulling along their fallen leader.

"Hah. And I was thinking they'd be a good company before I eat lunch." Putting her hands behind her head once again, Haruki sighed.

A cough was heard from behind her.

_'Oh shoot.'_ She forgot the man whom the thugs were ganging up on.

She immediately turned around.

Haruki's ever present friendly grin was replaced by a confused one.

Her hands were suddenly snatched by the unknown man. On his face was an expression of pure admiration. He looked like his eyes were twinkling.

_'Wasn't he the same guy who was mocking those thugs a little while ago?'_ She thought.

"Uhm, dude?" Haruki let out a hesitant little laugh.

"May I know the name of my savior?"

"Err, Sagae Haruki. And, uhh, would you mind, dude?" She made a gesture towards their hands.

"Ah. Sorry, Sagae-san. I'm Yasashi Daiki, by the way." The man laughed nervously and let Haruki's hands go.

"Thank you for saving me." He bowed.

"Nah. It's no problem. Though you have to be careful next time, yeah? There are many people like that around here." Her usual grin was back.

She took a glance at her watch.

"Ahh. Sorry, but I have to go." Daiki looked up at Haruki's smiling face.

When she was about to walk away, a hand on her wrist stopped her. _'Oh man. I'm hungry.'_ She sighed inwardly. She turned to the man again and shot him a questioning glance.

"Didn't you say earlier that you're about to eat? So, would you mind if I treat you to lunch? Just think of it as my way of expressing my thanks."

Haruki's face lit up. Free food meant she could save her money.

"Not at all, dude. I know just the right place."

And she led the way.

* * *

Haruki and Daiki ended up at the sushi place that the former wanted to try.

After some light talks while eating, it turned out that Daiki is a businessman. Being approached by the bad guys was not unusual. He didn't really have any problem with it until now. Someone always comes in before they can get to him.

"So, Sagae-san, by the clothes you're wearing, I assume that you work in a construction site. How did a young lady like you end up working there?" Daiki put his elbows on the table. He had finished eating a while ago, now just watching Haruki to finish hers.

Haruki swallowed the last of her food.

"It's the right job fit for me. I didn't finish my studies so I don't have any choice. And my family needs me so... yeah." She trailed off.

"But what about your parents? Where are they?"

"Well, my father's gone and my mom is currently hospitalized." She lightly scratched at the side of her cheek.

"Oh." Daiki was saddened by this. He could tell that Haruki is a good daughter. What had made her better is that her love for her family is evident when she talked about them.

The redhead didn't miss his reaction.

"Don't worry about it, dude. We're doing well now." She flashed him a reassuring grin.

When Haruki noticed that her lunch break was nearing its end, she bade farewell to Daiki and thanked him sincerely.

However, a hand on her wrist stopped her yet again.

"Wait, Sagae-san." Daiki gestured for her to sit down for just a moment.

"Just Haruki is fine, sir." She complied, feeling that the man went into serious-business-mode.

"Well then, Haruki, I must say that I admire you."

Haruki's eyebrows went up. "Uhh... thanks?"

She was ignored.

"And because of that, I want to offer you a job that I think will suit you better. So, please, take this card and go to the address written there if you're interested and I will tell you the details." The businessman handed the card over to her.

Without waiting for her to reply, Daiki stood up. "I'll be going now. Oh, and you can just call me Daiki. And, please, consider my offer, Haruki."

Haruki could only stare at him as he exited the establishment.

_'What a strange man.'_ She thought.

Then her gaze shifted at the card she was holding.

* * *

**AN: So sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. Hah! So sorry again if they were kind of OOC.**

**So... uhh... what are your thoughts about this?**

***chuckles nervously***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your responses from the last chapter! :D They were really really much appreciated. I'm glad that you find this interesting. ;)**

**So, uhm, this chapter will be Isuke's, somewhat a continuation of her part from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Isuke had promised to herself that her last mission as an assassin was to kill Ichinose Haru. Needless to say, it was a mission which she had failed pathetically.

Damn that Azuma for making her look weak. Damn her for getting her expelled with a broken arm and wrist. A predicament which had confused and worried her papa greatly. Especially because he still had no idea about Eisuke and Isuke's line of work.

That was months ago, now, after everything, Isuke didn't find the need to continue being an assassin anymore.

_'Ah, well, it wasn't the killing nor being an assassin that Isuke likes. It's money~'_

Her papa could now provide her as much money as she wanted. Yes, she was spoiled like that.

Besides, the reason why she decided being a part of black class was because her wish was supposed to be her gift for her parents in exchange for the love and care that they had been giving Isuke.

Although Isuke had been ecstatic about their business' success, she still couldn't help but be worried about their safety, mostly her papa's. She and Eisuke could handle anybody standing in their way.

_'If only I were there whenever they got close to papa, then those idiots would be dead by now.'_

Before Isuke could finish contemplating whether she should go back to killing idiots or not, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor broke through her thoughts.

Eisuke stood up, folding the newspaper and setting it on the table.

"I'll be going now, Isuke. Mama also has some business to tend to." He didn't need to elaborate much because he knew that his daughter could already tell what he meant by that.

"Okay, Mama. Take care~" Isuke flashed her mama a sweet smile, a genuine one.

When Eisuke was about to walk out the door with his briefcase, Isuke shouted after him.

"Don't forget to bring something home for Isuke!" Her mama only raised his hand.

Minutes passed after Eisuke left, Isuke remained sitting, finishing what was left of her late breakfast, or, err... brunch would be the appropriate term.

"So boring." She glared at nothing.

* * *

If Isuke had prepared a list of everything she hated, boredom would be present.

So, here she was, taking a walk around the mall.

Guys and girls alike were looking her way whenever she passed them, giving her appreciative glances and stares full of envy.

Well, how could they not?

From her high heels to her fashionable glasses which, by the way, were all branded, she effortlessly attracted attention to herself. Especially so because she had left her midriff bare as usual.

_'That's right. Look at Isuke with those expressions.'_ The pink-haired girl was clearly enjoying what was happening around her.

She went into every stall that she had taken a liking so far, buying anything she thought would complement her.

Isuke's sudden shopping frenzy resulted in a handful of bags.

_'Ah, I really need to find someone who could carry these.'_

She looked around her, and as if on cue, she saw a tall, good-looking guy beginning to walk towards her.

_'Perfect~'_ She smiled to herself.

A smile which was misinterpreted by the guy whose ego had clearly skyrocketed. His smile became wider and continued to walk like he owned the place.

"You look troubled, miss...?" The stupid guy trailed off.

"Inukai Isuke." She answered with a sickeningly sweet smile that actually meant the opposite.

"Ah, Inukai-san. I'm Takahiro. So, you need any help with those?" He gestured at Isuke's hands.

"Please~" She immediately proceeded to give him the bags. "And if you don't mind, Isuke still needs to look around."

"Sure." He flashed her a toothy grin, which he supposed was charming enough. What a wasted effort.

_'Isuke had already seen a more charming grin~'_ From where she suddenly got that thought, Isuke had no idea. Or she had, she just didn't want to admit it.

The poor guy didn't have any idea on what he had gotten himself into.

Every time he would start a conversation with Isuke, she'd just brush him off by telling him to take a seat because she had to browse for something. And when they were walking together, Isuke would leave Takahiro behind, then fake a smile at his way, encouraging him to follow her. They continued on like this until Isuke was eventually satisfied and went straight to the parking lot where they reached her car.

Takahiro had finished loading all the bags in the car's backseat when he noticed that Isuke's already settled into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for helping Isuke~" She singsonged at him.

"What? Inuka-" Before he could finish talking, Isuke had maneuvered the car around and out of the parking lot.

The poor guy had his jaw hanging open because he thought he had a chance with her. What an idiot.

* * *

Isuke spent five hours at the mall. Not that long for someone who had all the time for herself.

The cars of her parents were already at their parking spot when she finally arrived home. She parked her car alongside theirs and exited quietly, bringing the bags with her.

When she reached the door, Isuke could hear some murmurings which she was sure were her parents.

"I'm home~" She greeted them as soon as she walked in.

"Welcome home, Isuke." Her mama was the first to greet her back.

"Where did you go, hon-. Oh, nevermind." When her papa turned around to ask her where she'd gone off to, he immediately decided against it when he saw what was in Isuke's hands.

"Hurry up and put that away, Isuke. Your papa has something important to tell you." She was about to complain when Eisuke's sudden stern gaze almost startled her. It was unusual for him to look that way while at home.

Isuke immediately obeyed her mama, then went back to the living room as fast as she could.

_'What is going on?'_ She thought because her mama was acting weird.

When she came back, her parents were already seated, just waiting for her to do the same. So, she did.

"Can you just tell Isuke now what is going on here?" She was becoming impatient by the suspense.

"Isuke, papa had almost been attacked earlier." Her papa was looking worried when he told her this. Though whether he was worried over his safety or what her reaction would be, Isuke had no idea, but something's telling her it was the latter.

"What?!" She quickly sent a glare to her mama who tried his best to avoid her gaze.

"B-but papa's okay, honey. They didn't even touch me because someone swooped in to save me." He sweated when he saw his daughter's eyes.

_'How did we raise her to be this scary?'_

"Still, papa! How many times do mama and I will have to remind you to get a bodyguard so you wouldn't be put in a situation like that again?" Isuke uncharacteristically pouted at her papa and folded her arms. Her parents softened at this sight, Isuke's such a good child.

"Actually, I was planning to hire a bodyguard." He smiled at Isuke and Eisuke.

"Really, papa?" Isuke looked giddy, which was really really not like her. Daiki almost wondered where his real daughter was. _Almost._

"Yes."

"That's good then~" Isuke seemed genuinely relieved to hear this.

But Eisuke...

Eisuke's frowning. _'I honestly don't want someone by Daiki's side. I want to be the one who will protect him. Just to be sure.'_

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Isuke.

"I'm sure mama is happy as well, papa." She casually brought her papa's attention to Eisuke.

"Is that right, Eisuke?" Daiki's excitement over his husband's reaction was clearly seen.

"Yes, Daiki. I am very happy with your decision." Though his face told the exact opposite of what he said. Isuke almost laughed at her mama's answer. This scene was something she would always remember.

"Oh, I'm very sure you are. Because I'm planning to hire a bodyguard for Isuke."

And just like that, Isuke's good mood turned into hell.

"What? Papa, can you please repeat what you just said?" She smiled sweetly at her papa.

"U-uhh. I said I'm going to hire a bodyguard for you." Daiki felt shivers running down his spines by the way his daughter was smiling at her.

"Isuke doesn't need an idiot following her around~" Her face didn't change as she continued to look at her papa.

"But Isuke, it's for your own good. If I have people going after me then it's not impossible that they will go after my daughter as well." Daiki tried to reason out with her.

"What about you then?" She scoffed.

"I'll have your mama by my side, honey."

"Ah, mama, can you just tell papa that I can manage by my own? ~" Isuke's gaze went to Eisuke, who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Daiki." The white-haired man found it hard to choose a side when his husband looked at him in such a way that would make his heart melt while on the other hand, his daughter's stare was making him unusually nervous.

"I think that… that is such a great idea, Daiki. I am worried about Isuke's safety as well." Eisuke just went with what his heart was telling him.

While Isuke, for the first time in her life, cursed both of her parents.

"Good! It's settled then. I'm just waiting for that person to come here and talk with me." Daiki couldn't be happier by how all of this turned out.

* * *

**This chapter's kinda short but the next one will definitely be longer.**

**Well, was Isuke Isuke-like enough?**

**So sorry if they're kind of OOC for you. Eisuke and Isuke mostly, I mean, since Isuke's papa wasn't really there in the anime.**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
